The Song That Bring Them Love
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: Yami is a singer and Yugi a singer too, when these two combine, they make a beautiful song but what happens when Yami know Yugi little secret YXYY
1. Chapter 1 Meeting The Familar

The Song That Bring Love

Chapter One The Song

/Yugi thought…/

/Yami thought…/

"Yugi, hurry up or you're going to be late for your recording" said Grandpa

"I coming, just give me a minute to wear this" said Yugi as he was in his room wearing her clothes, than he came out wearing a red shirt and a blue jeans as he wore his blue shoes, he brings his bag that contains his song sheet and his handphone

"How do I look Grandpa?" said Yugi

"You look great but we have to hurry, we only have five minutes to get to the studio" said Grandpa as he look at his watch

Than they went out and saw a long black limo outside the house, soon they got in and head to the studio

**WHILE AT THE STUDIO…**

"Where are there! I hope that they are not late, if they don't get here, they will get it from me!" shouted the Director as he was stomping around the recording studio

"You could try to calm down sir, even Mr Yami is not here yet also sir" said Nick who is the operator for the recording studio

"What! Where the hell is he! If he ever late, I will .."

Without notice, Yami came in as the Director was shouting

"You will what?" said Yami

"Yami, oh it you, well it nothing but I'm glad you're here" said Director

"About time, my name is Nick and I will be recording you and the other singer for today, it an honor to meet you Yami" said Nick

"It nice to meet you too, so where is the other singer, is he here yet?" said Yami

"No, it seem that he is late, you could wait here for a while if it any trouble to you" said Nick

"It no trouble at all" said Yami

"Well, I will you can pratice your singing while I'll be at the cafeteria" said Director as he left the recording studio

"So who is this male singer that I will be singing with?" said Yami

"You will be surprise when you meet him" said Nick

"What do you mean by 'surprise'?" said Yami as he think that this person is different

"Well, his name is Yugi and I heard that he look like you"

"Like me? Are you serious?"

"Yes and I also heard that he can also sing like a girl"

"I don't know if I can believe it or not"

"Don't worry, you will know when you meet him"

**Soon Yugi reach out the studio as he came out from the limo**

"Grandpa, are you sure that I can do this, I mean I have to sing a duet with Yami, the famous male singer, I don't know if I can do this" said Yugi

"Don't worry, you won't know unless you meet him" said Grandpa

**Than they went into the Studio and went to the recording studio, soon they went in and found them waiting for them**

"Glad that you cam make it, so you must be Yugi and Mr Mutou" said Nick

"Yes, sorry that we are late" said Yugi

"Don't worry so much, it good that you came, I'm Nick and beside me is Yami which you already knew" said Nick

/Man, he look just like me and he very cute/

"Hey! Earth to Yami" said Nick as Yami was daydreaming

"Sorry about that, it nice to meet you Yugi" as he held out his hand." My name is Yami"

"And my name is Yugi" as he shake Yami's hand. " It an honor to meet you in person"

/Oh my Goss! I just shake his hand, he so handsome/

" Well boys, let get started, you two go into the room while I prepare the music for both of you to sing" said Nick

**Than they went into the room as they went to the microphone, that they took out their song sheet and place the headphone on their head**

"Alright, can you hear me" said Nick

"Yes we hear you" said Yami

"Okay, we will start playing very soon so try your best" said Nick

"I hope so" as Yugi was saying it in a low sound

"Are you scared Yugi" said Yami

"A bit/A lot/But I can do it" said Yugi

"That the spirit, well you see this is my first time doing a duet with you so I'm a little scared as well Yugi" said Yami

"Really but you are the famous singer in Japan, how can you be scared?"

"I don't know but I always sing solo so that why I'm scared"

"It that so but don't worry, we can try and try again till we get it right"

"I hope so, say Yugi"

"Yes Yami"

"I heard that you could also sing with a girl voice, it that true?

"Well/shit, how does he know that/"

"Nick told me about it"

"Well yes, I can sing in a girl voice, sound funny huh"

"No, I think it wonderful"

"Really, well thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Come on you two, let get starting" said Nick

**Gundam Seed - Moments**

**Yugi and Yami singing**

dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite

**Yugi singing**

futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro

**Yami singing**

tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro

**Yugi singing**

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

**Yami singing**

ano toki ga tomareba

**Yugi singing**

ii no ni

futari mata samayoi nagara

**Yami singing**

kono sora wo kanata ni

**Yugi singing**

ai wo sagashite

**Yugi singing**

ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara

**Yami singing**

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro

**Yugi and Yami singing**

mekurumeku ginga no naka de

**Yami singing**

sono kokoro takuri

**Yugi singing**

yosetemu

futari tada hoshi wo miagete

**Yami singing**

ano toki no sora no

**Yugi singing**

iro wo kasaneteru

**Yugi singing**

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai

**Yami singing**

kegare wo shiranu kokoro

**Yugi singing**

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

**Yami singing**

kono hoshi ga kiesaru

**Yugi singing**

toki ni wa

**Yugi and Yami singing**

kokoro goto zero ni modoshite

**Yami singing**

shounen no hitomi de

**Yugi singing**

Mitsumete

**Yugi and Yami singing**

futari mata ano yume no hate

**Yami singing**

arukidasu tsunaida

**Yugi singing**

te wo hanasazu ni

"That was great you two, and it was perfect" said Nick

"Well done you two" said Grandpa

"You hear that Yami, we sang beautiful" said Yugi

"We did and you sound beautiful" said Yami

"BlushThanks, you two" said Yugi

"Hey you love birds, let take a lunch break" said Nick

"So Yugi, do you want to have lunch with me" said Yami

"Sure, I love two" said Yugi

**End of Chapter One**

Dark Magician Girl: Wasn't that great people, don't worry, I will put up the next chapter soon, so please review


	2. Chapter 2 Yugi Past Time

The Song That Bring Love

Chapter Two Knowing the music

After that recording, Yami took Yugi to a restaurant near by town called Al De France, like a French Restaurant (but I don't know any French food so I made them up), soon they went in as they sat somewhere private so no reporters can get to them, they went to the special seats at the far an wear they saw some great singers from others country came to dine

"Hey guys look, it my man," said Will Smith

"Hey guys, how your recording?" said Hilary Duff

"It was great, the first time we do the recording, it was perfect," said Yami

"And who is this foxy girl beside you?" Britney Spears

"Guys, I want you to meet Yugi, he the one who sing a duet with me," said Yami

"It nice to meet all of you," said Yugi as he bowed his head to them

"Hey Yugi, you don't have to bow your head at us, it cool," said Will Smith

"I'm sorry, it my first time meeting you," said Yugi

"Well people, let have a feast, hey waiter over here!" said Will Smith as one of the waiter went to them

"Is there anything you need sir?" said the waiter

"Give us the Al De French special to my guest, will you," said Will Smith

"Will do sir," said the waiter as he head to the kitchen to tell the cooks

"So Yugi, how does it feel to sing with Yami?" said Britney as she gave him a smirk face

"Well…as he start to blushIt was the best time of my life, I mean singing a duet with the best singer here in Japan, is the wonderful time of my life," said Yugi

"Really, well I guess that it your first time singing with him," said Hilary

"So tell me Yugi, when did you know that you can sing both a male and a female voice, I mean how did you do it?" said Hilary

"It all happens since when I was 9 years old, my Grandpa took me to the Carnival at Domino City, there when I know it," said Yugi

FLASHBACK 9 YEARS AGO

At around the Carnival, Yugi and his Grandpa went to Singing Contest as Yugi was entering, when he got there, he saw some two boys and two girls practicing their act behind the stage, than the Host came to them

"Alright people, the Talent Contest will start in a few minutes so you better be ready," said Tyler as he left

"I will win for sure," said Mika

"And only one of us win," said Fred and George

"I hope that all of you can try your best," said Sarah

"I hope that I can do it," said Yugi as he talk to himself

Soon the Singing Contest start and first up was Fred and George

"Hi everyone, we are going to sing Believe Me by Fort Minor

**Fred and George Singing**  
I guess  
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me  
**Fred Singing**  
I don't want to be the one to blame  
You like fun and games  
Keep playing em  
I'm just sayin  
Think back then  
We was like one and the same  
On the right track   
But I was on the wrong train  
Just like that  
Now you've got a face to pain  
And the devil's got a fresh new place to play  
In your brain like a maze you can never escape the rain   
Every damn day is the same shade of grey  
**George Singing**  
Hey  
I used have a little bit of a plan  
Used to  
Have a concept of where I stand  
But that concept slipped right out of my hands  
Now I don't really even know who I am  
Yo, what do I have to say  
Maybe I should do what I have to do to break free  
What ever happens to you, we'll see   
But it's not gonna happen to me  
**Fred and George Singing**

I guess   
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to   
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me  
**George Singing**  
Back then, I thought you were just like me  
Somebody who could see all the pain I see  
But you proved to me unintentionally  
That you would self-destruct eventually  
Now I'm thinking like the mistake I made doesn't hurt  
But it's not gonna work  
Cause it's really much worse than I thought  
I wished you were something that you were not  
And now this guilt is really all that I got   
**Fred SInging**  
You turned your back  
And walked away in shame  
All you got is a memory of pain  
Nothing makes sense so you stare at the ground  
I hear your voice in my head when no one's around  
What do I have to say  
Maybe I should do what I have to do to break free  
What ever happens to you, we'll see  
But it's not gonna happen to me  
**Fred and George Singing**  
I guess  
That this is where we've come to   
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me   
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now   
You're on your own now believe me  
I guess  
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me  
**Fred Singing**  
Do what i have to do

**George Singing**  
You're on your own now believe me  
**Fred Singing**  
What ever happens to you

**George Singing**  
You're on your own now believe me  
**Fred Singing**  
What do I have to say

**George Singing**  
You're on your own now believe me  
**Fred Singing**  
It's not gonna happen to me

**George Singing**  
You're on your own now believe me

Soon the Auditions claps their hands as they bow their heads and left

"That was Fred and George singing Believe Me, next it Mika sing Wake Up by Hilary Duff so give a warm welcome for her," said Tyler as she came out and sing

**Mika Singing**

There's people talking

They talk about me

They know my name

They think they know everything

But they don't know anything

About me  
Give me a dance floor

Give me a dj

Play me a record

Forget what they say

Cause I need to go

I need to getaway tonight  
I put my makeup on a saturday night

I try and make it happen

Try to make it all right

I know I make mistakes

I'm living life day to day

It's never really easy but it's ok  
Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight   
The cities restless

It's all around me

People in motion

Sick of all the same routines

And they need to go

They need to get away

Tonight  
I put my makeup on a saturday night

I try and make it happen

Try to make it all right

I know I make mistakes

I'm living life day to day

It's never really easy but it's ok  
Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight  
People all around you

Everywhere that you go

People all around you

They don't really know you

Everybody watching like it's some kind of show

Everybody's watching

They don't really know you now

(They don't really know you)

(They don't really know you)

And forever  
Wake Up, Wake Up!

Wake Up, Wake Up!  
Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go  
Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere

I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

Than she finish of with a bow as the Auditions claps their hands as she left

"Thank you for that wonderful song, up next is Sarah singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson so please give a hand to her," said Tyler as she came out

**Sarah Singing**

As the auditions claps their hands as she left

"Thank You Sarah, our last person is Yugi who is going to sing Bryan Adams - Here I Am so let hear it" said Tyler Yugi Singing Here I am - this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am - it's just me and you

And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day - it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Here we are - we've just begun

And after all this time - our time has come

Ya here we are - still goin' strong

Right here in the place where we belong

Here I am - this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am - it's just me and you

And tonight we make our dreams come true

Here I am - next to you

And suddenly the world is all brand new

Here I am - where I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothin standin in our way

Here I am - this is me 

Soon the Auditions stand up as they claps their hands as he sang beautiful

"Thank you," said Yugi as he left

"My, that was the most beautiful song I ever heard so please vote for your favorite singer and we will be back in a few minutes to announce the winner so you can write their names and put them in the box over there so please vote for them," said Tyler

Soon the Auditions took out the paper as they write the name of the participates and put them in the box, when they were finish, Tyler went to the box as he count the result, while he was counting, the participates were waiting behind the stage

"Say George, do you notice something strange with that boy," said Fred as he point at Yugi, "There something weird about him."

"What do you mean?" said George

"Well, do you notice when he sing, he almost sing like a girl," said Fred

"Really, that can't be true," said George

"We will find out soon enough," said Fred

Than all participates came out as Tyler has a envelope in his hand

"Alright people, the votes are in and here are the result," as Tyler open the envelope and read the letter. "And the winner is… Yugi!" said Tyler

Soon the Auditions clap as Yugi was surprised that he was the one that he was the winner, soon Tyler gave Yugi the Trophy as the auditions claps but suddenly

"Hold on a minute, I reject," said Fred

"What are you doing Fred?" said George

"What is the meaning of this," said Tyler

"Yugi had cheated," said Fred

"But I didn't cheated, I just sing my best, that all," said Yugi

"So tell me this, when you sing the song, it sound like you sing both a male and a female voice in the song, that is cheating!" said Fred

"Is that true?" said Tyler

"Did I? I didn't know that I can sing in a girl voice?" said Yugi

"If you can sing it, prove it," said Fred

"But I don't know any girl song," said Yugi

"Maybe I can sing with him" said the mystery voice

"Who said that?" said Fred

Than a women came out and it was…

"It TaTa Young!" shouted all the girls

"Sorry I'm late Tyler, traffic was a mess so I have to walk," said TaTa Young

"That okay but can you help me in this problem," said Tyler

"What is the problem?" said TaTa Young

"Yugi had cheated because he can sing a girl voice, I think that he should be out of the contest, in the rules, only one person can sing in either a men or a women voice to sing in only one song so he should be out," said Fred

"Well how about this, how about he sing with me in a duet and if he could sing in a girl voice, well I would say he is talented," said TaTa Young

"But wait, I thought is the other way around," said George

"Just shut up and let hear them sing!" said Mika and Sarah

"But I don't know if I can sing in a girl voice, I mean I just knew it but I don't know if I can do it," said Yugi

"Don't worry, I know that you can do it," said TaTa Young

"So what song are you going to sing?" said Tyler

"Cinderella," said TaTa Young

"Alright, let the song begins," said Tyler

**TaTa Young Singing**

When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory  
**Yugi Singing**  
I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me  
**TaTa Young and Yugi Singing**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself  
**TaTa Young Singing**  
Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me  
**Yugi Singing**  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

**TaTa Young Singing**  
When I give myself then it has got to bean equal thing  
**TaTa Young and Yugi Singing**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself  
**TaTa Young Singing**  
I can slay my own dragon  
I can dream my own dreams

**Yugi Singing**  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free  
**TaTa Young and Yugi Singing**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

**TaTa Young and Yugi Singing**

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar   
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
On a horse of white unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

Soon everyone claps very hard and cheer for the both of them

"I did it, I really did it," said Yugi

"See, even he sing like a girl, he has a special give," said TaTa Young

"I'm very sorry about that, I was abit jealous that you won instead of us, can you please forgive me," said Fred

"Sure, beside everyone here is a winner," said Yugi

END OF FLASHBACK

"Man you sang with TaTa Young, so no wonder you sing so good," said Will Smith

"Yeah, that how I know that I sing like a girl," said Yugi

/Yugi, there something eles that you are not telling us but what is it but it good that he tells us about his past/

Than the Waiter came with some special food like French bread, chicken Al and some drinks as he pour it in a cup

"Let give a proposal," as Will took the cup and held it up high. " I propose that Yami and Yugi new CD will be done and always sing well"

"To Yami and Yugi" said Hilary

"To Yami and Yugi" said Britney

"To us, right Yugi" said Yami

"Right," said Yugi

"Cheers" said everyone as they drink their drinks and ate their lunch

**End Of Chapter 2**

Dark Magician Girl: I'm sorry that it long but it is great, I will put up the next chapter soon so please stay tune and please review


	3. Chapter 3 The First Love

The Song Bring Them Love

Chapter Three The First Love

When Yami and Yugi went back to the studio, they found no one there

"Where Grandpa, I thought he and Nick will be here?" said Yugi

"Maybe they went out as well," said Yami, than he found a notew on the table that address to both of them, "Hey Yugi, look there a note and it address to us,"

"Could it be them?"

'We won't know till we read it,"

Than Yami opehn the letter as both of them read it

Dear Yami & Yugi

Sorry but we can't be here to record your next song, well you see Yugi's Grandpa went to eat lunch with me and the director, than we ate some chicken soup but the things is that your Grandpa drank the raw soup as that he fainted from the soup so we brought him to the hospital so you two can do the recording yourself

From Nick

P.S. You can do your own singing yourself

"Oh god, I hope my Grandpa is alright," said Yugi

"Don't worry Yugi, Nick knows what he doing," said Yami, "So Yugi, do you want to sing first or I will?'

"Maybe we could sing the duet again,"

"Okay, but don't try to do anything stupid,"

"Like What?"

"Don't know"

"Hey! You said I shouldn't do anything stupid!"

"Hey, I just telling, you, you don't have to get mad"

Than Yami and Yugi went in as Yami press the auto button for recording

"So what we sing Yami?" said Yugi

"You'll see," said Yami

Give Me Just One Night by 98 Degree

**Yami Singing**

If you're tellin' me you want me

Hold me close all through the night

I know deep inside you need me

No one else can make it right

Don't you try to hide the secrets

I can see it ifn your eyes

You said the words without speaking

And I'm gonna make you mine

**Yami and Yugi Singing**

Chorus:

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night, una noche

I'll give you the time of your life

The time of your life

Oh

Give you the time of your life

Oh baby yeah

**Yugi Singing**

Love and passion make me crazy

Your existence makes me wild

Wanna loosen up your feelings

To see what's hiding inside

**Yami and Yugi Singing**

Chorus:

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night, una noche

I'll give you the time of your life

**Yami Singing**

The time of your life

Oh oh yeah

Oh baby

**Yugi Singing**

Ay, que rico

Oh, how good

Me pone loca

You make me crazy

Como te mueve

How you move

Como me toca

How you touch me

Tu movimiento

Your movement

Tu sentimiento

Your feeling

Si, yo te quiero

Yes, I love you

Te doy la noche

I'll give you the night

Toda la noche

All night long

Ay, vamos

Let's go

**Yami Singing**

Give me just one night, just one night baby

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night, just one night oh baby

I'll give you the time of your life

**Yugi SInging**

(Give you the time of your life)

Give me just one night

**Yami Singing**

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

**Yugi Singing**

(A moment to be by your side)

Give me just one night, una noche, oh yeah

I'll give you the time of your life

**Yami Singing**

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

**Yugi Singing**

(A moment to be by your side)

**Yami Singing**

Give me just one night, una noche

I'll give you the time of your life

**Yugi Singing**

(Give you the time of your life)

**Yami and Yugi Singing**

The time of your life

Oh yeah

Than they heard the screen say 'recording complete' as they stop

"Blush God I didn't know I could sing like that" said Yugi

"You sang beautiful Yugi," said Yami

"Thanks,"

"Say Yugi, I know you been hearing my song but would you like to hear one?"

"Yes, of course Yami"

"Okay,"

Than Yami press the Auto button as Yugi heard the music of his song as he started to sing

Here I Am by Bryan Adams

**Yami SInging**

Here I am, This is me

There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am

It's just me and you

Tonight we made our dreams come true

It's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Here we are

We've just begun

And after all this time

Our time is come

Yeah here we are

Still goin' strong

Right here in the place where I belong

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

And a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Here I am

Yeah

(I've been waiting for you)

Here I am, This is me

There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am

It's just me and you

Tonight we made our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

And a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

And a new plan

I've been waiting for you

(Waiting, waiting, waiting)

Here I am

Right next to you

Suddenly the world is all brand new

Here I am

Here I am

Where I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothin' standing in our way

Here I am

This is me

As he end the song... (more)

"That is beautiful Yami," said Yugi as he clap his hand

"Thanks, say Yugi can you sing for me, in a girl song?"

"A girl Song," as Yugi was blushing, "Well sure, if you want me to"

"Of course, I really want to hear your voice again"

'Alright, I'll do it"

Only Time by Enya

**Yugi Singing**

**Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time**

**(Chanting)**

**Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time**

**(Chanting)**

**Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart**

**Night keeps all your heart**

**(Chanting)**

**Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose  
- Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time**

**Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time**

"Your voice, you sang like a angel that came down from the heavens," said Yami

"Thanks, it was nothing," as Yugi close his eyes

Than suddenly, Yami pull him as he place his lips on his, Yugi was shocked that Yami kiss him, does it mean Yami love hims? He could his feel his body on fire as Yami kiss him, hard and more passion, soon Yugi place his arms around Yami's neck as he kiss him back, Yami could feel the love from him, soon they both stop kissing as they still hold each other

'Yami blush, did you just…" said Yugi

Yes and well, the things is, I love you Yugi ever since I saw you, when you sang a duet with me just then, my heart had melt as I was with you, Yugi I really love you, with all my heart," said Yami

"Yami, I did really love, not as a fan but I really did love you," said Yugi

"Thank you Yugi, for not doing anything stupid"

"Hey, you're the one who doing the stupid thing"

"As he laugh You're right Yugi, I did do the stupid thing" said Yami, "But I still love you and it the truth"

Soon he kiss him again in the studio where no one saw them

End of Chapter Three

Dark Magician Girl: Hi guys, I'm glad I put up this already but I'll tell you a little secret that will happen on the next chapter, soon Yami will find out what the truth about Yugi but I won't tell you till you read the next chapter so please review


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

The Song That Bring Them Love

Sorry it took so long, I just finish my exams and I was trying to think what was going to happen but here it is and soon Yami will know the truth about Yugi

Chapter Four The Truth

While they were recording their song in the studio, Yugi's grandpa was in the hospital because he ate something bad, what will Yugi do? Before this all happen, something just happen during their recording

"So Yugi, what will you do now" said Yami, that Yugi look very worried that make him very sad, "Are you alright?"

Than Yugi cry all of a sudden

"Yugi, did I say something bad" said Yami

"No it nothing, it just that I don't want to be alone once I reach home" said Yugi as he wiped his tears with his hand

"Tell me Yugi, what really happen to your parents, I mean I didn't want to make you remember the pain in the past but will you promise that someday that you will tell me about your past" said Yami

"I will Yami" said Yugi

"We should finish our last song first, okay" said Yami

"Okay but what kind of song are we doing next?" said Yugi

"Do you ever hear people singing about their dreams?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Because a friend once told me that dream do come true"

"Really, I didn't know that"

"And there a song about it"

"Wait, you mean that song"

"Yes, you heard about it?"

"Yeah, my parents used to sing to me that song"

"And maybe if we sing this song, all of our dream will come true"

_**Yami Singing**_

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know

**_Yami and Yugi Singing  
_**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to

**_Yami Singing_**  
A part of me will always be with you

**_Yugi Singing_**  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind

**_Yami Singing_**  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

**_Yami and Yugi Singing_**  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

**_Yami Singing_**  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

**_Yugi Singing_**  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

**_Yami and Yugi Singing_**  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

"And the song still suit us" said Yami

"Yeah, it does" said Yugi

Than touch Yugi's shoulder as he was trying to relaxing him

"So Yugi, if you want, you can stay at my house till your Grandpa is out of the hospital"

"Really, well thank for helping me Yami"

Than Yami gave Yugi kiss on the check as Yugi blush

"So let get going Yugi, the limo must be waiting for us outside" said Yami

"Right" said Yugi as they went out of the studio with him and saw the limo outside the studio, soon they went in the limo, soon they head to Yami's house, when they got there, they came out and went to the limo, in about 5 minutes, they reach at Yami's place, when they got out, they saw a huge mansion

"Oh my god, is that your house, it more like a castle to me" said Yugi, he can't believe that Yami house was like a big mansion, I mean normally rich people have big house but Yami is a singing legend

"Yeah, my parents were rich so it just normal, come I take you the tour of the house" said Yami

Soon Yami show Yugi his house, when they got inside, they saw ten mens and ten women who are a servant to Yami

"Welcome back Mr. Yami-san" said all the servants

"Wow Yami, you have a lot of maids and others here" said Yugi as he look at the servants

"Well, when you live in a big house, you need a lot of servants but not like Will Smith, he needs about thirty" said Yami as Yugi started to giggle

"If he heard you said that, he will surely kill you" said Yugi

"You may be right, now let begin the tour" said Yami

Than he show Yugi the living room, the kitchen, the study room, the bathroom, the rest room and even the .

"Now let me show you the Movie room" said Yami

"A Movie Room, what that?" said Yugi, first he thought it like a room with lots of movies and a tv

"You'll see" said Yami

When Yami show him the Movie room, it has ten seats in five row and a big screen to see

"Wow, it like a cinema here" said Yugi

"Yeah, my dads love to collect all the different type of movies before they were even put on sale, maybe after dinner we can watch a movie, how does that sound" said Yami

"That would be great" said Yugi as he smiled happily

"Now let me show you a tour outside" said Yami

Than they went to the kitchen and strait outside, and soon they saw a huge swimming pool with a slide of course, than there a hot tub, a swing and than they saw even a plain field where they saw a horse roaming

"My god, it like a park here" said Yugi

"A park, maybe I should have a park here" said Yami

Soon Yugi saw some horse over the field, "Yami you have horse over there" said Yugi as he point at them

"Yes, my mother love horse so she keeps the best horse, do you want to meet them?" said Yami and Yugi nodded his head, when they walk over there, a white stallion came to them

"Spirit, glad to see you too" said Yami as he stroke the horse head

"So that what it name, it kind of like a leader or something" said Yugi

"Spirit was once a leader of the herd but now it just here to retired" said Yami

"Oh, do you think I can touch?" said Yugi

"Sure, he won't bite, just right over here" said Yami as he show where the spot is

"Like this" said Yugi as he reaches the spot and the horse was very happy

"I did it Yami" said Yugi

"Yes you did, maybe someday I can teach you to ride a horse" said Yami

"Unless I'm tall enough" said Yugi as they both laugh

"Don't worry, any height can ride a horse, so do you want to see my room" said Yami

"Yeah" said Yugi as he jump in happiness

Than Yami show Yugi to his room, from the kitchen to the main hall than upstairs, than to his room, when they got inside, they saw a big bed, like a king size bed, a guitar and a electric guitar, and bookshelves fill with music and chords, than there was another room where he keeps all his clothes

"So this is your room, kind of over don't you think" said Yugi

"Yeah but it is my room, not let me show you your room" said Yami

Than right across the hallway, he show Yugi his room, when they got there, they went inside, the room has a bed, just like Yami, a cupboard fill with clothes and a bathroom in another room

"So how you like it, it simple but we don't get many guest staying so we just keep it simple, so how you like it" said Yami

"It look great, my room is simple too you know" said Yugi

"Really so that means you will be comfortable" said Yami, than one of the maid ente

"Mr. Yami, Mr. Yugi, your dinner is ready" said the maid

"Okay, come Yugi if we can finish it early, we can watch the movie" said Yami

"Right" said Yugi

Than they went to the dining room and than ate their dinner, when they finish their dinner, they went to the movie room and than Yami was picking a movie

"So Yugi, what movie would you like to see?" said Yami, "I don't know, maybe you pick Yami" said Yugi as Yami started to look for a right cd

"Okay, how about this, resident evil" said Yami

"Alright" said Yugi as he started to feel abit scared

Than Yami put the cd in the dvd player as Yugi and Yami sat on the seats, I mean together

Soon Yami notice that Yugi was a bit scared, "Don't worry Yugi, you can hold my hand if it get scary okay" said Yami

"Okay Yami" said Yugi 'I hope that I didn't blew it"

Soon the show about to begin and they were seeing the part where the girl was on the running up the stair as zombies were chasing her, than the girl try to open the lock but one of the zombies bite her arm before she got out, than Yugi was getting a bit scared that he held Yami hand

"Scared Yugi, don't worry, I'm right here" said Yami

Than the girl got out and try to escape, than luckily some men from Umbrella came down from the helicopter and shoot all the zombies, but when they went to the women, the women told them that she will be like one a zombie but soon she fell of the roof and die to the ground, than Yugi scream vey loud like a girl that Yami notice that he was scared

"Yugi are you alright, if you don't want to see it, it okay" said Yami

But Yugi was too embarrassed as he cover his mouth, he scream like a girl infont of Yami that she run of to his room

"Yugi wait" said Yami but Yugi didn't heard him, 'it my fault, I shouldn't let him watch that movie'

Than soon Yami notice that he drop a bow of pill, when he pick it up and read it, it says

_Women Pill_

_Take three times a day for your gender_

_It will help you when your body changes_

What does that mean, does it mean that Yugi is a, soon he went to Yugi's room to check on him

At Yugi's room

Yugi sat on the bed crying, he was embarrassed that he did that, he thinks that Yami is mad at him

'Why did I did that, whenever I see something scary, I act like a girl infont of Yami, maybe right now he is mad at me, I cannot show my face to him' as he continue crying

Than he heard someone knocking on the door

"Who there?" said Yugi

"It me Yami, may I come in" said Yami

"Okay" said Yugi

Than Yami came in but Yugi didn't notice that Yami was carrying her pills

"I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to do that, I just" said Yugi

"I know it not your fault but can I ask you something?" said Yami, than soon Yugi release that Yami was in a serious mood

"Yugi, are you a girl" said Yami

Soon Yugi was shock that Yami said

_Yugi, are you a girl_

To be continue….

_**Like it, I know it long and not, you know but on the next chapter, Yami will know Yugi true past**_

_**Please review, here a sneak preview okay**_

"_It true Yami, I'm have a body of a boy but my gender it a girl" said Yugi as she looked down_

_By those words, Yami was shocked that Yugi was a girl, but how?_


	5. Chapter 5 Yugi Past

The Song That Bring Them Love

Man I'm really sorry guys, I forgot that I haven't finish the chapter, well here it is, Yami will know Yugi past life, and I did some changes, so it will would not be same as the last chapter

Chapter Five Yugi Past

"It true that I have a body of a man and a gender of a women, and it rare, I'm sorry if I didn't told you early, whenever I told someone about this, they always laugh and told me that I'm a freak, I guess you are thinking the same way" said Yugi

"That not true, I'm just surprise by it, you know, but can you tell me what happen to you in the past but for real" said Yami

"Alright, it start like this, when I was 5, my parents die in a car crash, at first I thought it was an accident but the I learn that they were drunk and they want to kill themselves"

"That horrible, why would they do that to you, they can't just kill themselves and leave you alone" said Yami, he was shock that Yugi's parents did that

"I know but I heard something that even worst, when my parents got married, my mother had become pregnant at that time and I was just inside her womb growing. My grandpa told me that they drink to much wine, beer and my mom took to much drug, both my parents took drugs, from morning till night, not knowing that they would.." said Yugi but he started to cry,

"Hurt me in the inside"

"Yugi…"

"When I was about 8, I was token to the hospital for a check up, they told me that I was a girl but my appearance is a boy, body of a boy and a gender of a girl, I was shock when I heard it, so up till now, I just pretend to be a boy till the end and it hurts. I'm like a freak" said Yugi, holding herself as she continue crying

Soon Yami hold her in his arm, that Yugi was surprise that Yami did that

"I know how you feel, your parents don't care if you are alive or not, my parents always work late and I never have seen their face, I only hear them when I talk to them in the phone, Yugi I don't think you are a freak, you are just a normal human being like me, and well I'm glad that you are here with me, you are like an angel that came down from the heaven, I don't care if you are a freak or not, I will always love you no matter what" said Yami

"Thank you Yami"

To be continue……………….

Yes I know it short but that the best I can do dam mint

Anyway I will make a more pleasant on the next chapter

Or maybe even….

Nah just wait for the next chapter


End file.
